The First Snowfall
by Cybercitizen
Summary: It's the first time it's snowed since the thaw of Arendelle... and Elsa and Anna are more than happy to get outside and have some wintery fun. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


Anna awoke one morning in her bedroom, her eyes fluttering open. When she saw the light pouring in through her window, she sat up, brushing her mess of hair from her eyes. It had been a few months since she and Elsa had reunited and the two had moved into their old bedroom, formerly Anna's.

While Anna expected to see Elsa already awake, strangely enough, her older sister was nowhere to be found. Confused, Anna then climbed out of bed, doing her best to straighten her hair so it didn't get into her eyes, hoping to find her sister.

However, before Anna could even start looking for Elsa, she noticed something strange outside of her window, a sight most unexpected. Falling from the darkened grey sky, was the familiar form of snowflakes, dancing in the win.

Immediately seeing a worst-case scenario, that Arendelle had fallen back into an eternal winter, Anna quickly rushed through the halls. She was scared that something terrible had happened to Elsa in the night and she had lost control of her powers.

Running around, Anna called out Elsa's name, hoping her sister would respond. "Elsa! Elsa? Elsaaaaa! Elsa, are you here?!"

To all of her calls, Elsa did not reply, which made Anna worry even more. As she arrived in the entrance hall, however, she found herself very relieved. Standing in the doorway, was the familiar form of Elsa in her usual blue ice dress, staring out at the snow.

Sighing, Anna walked down the stairs to Elsa's side. "Elsa? are you okay?"

Looking at Anna, Elsa had the biggest, happiest, widest smile possible on her face. She then jumped for joy and squealed in delight. "Yes! I'm more than okay, my little sister!" She then gestured all around them. "Look, Anna, what do you see?"

"Um, snow?" Anna questioned.

"Not just any snow, sweetie," Elsa cooed, grinning. "This is the first natural snowfall of the year. This snow was not of my doing at all."

"Oh!" Anna cheered, delighted to hear such wonderful news. "Of course, it's getting super close to Christmas isn't it!" She giggled. "Oh gosh, you have no idea how scared I got when I woke up. I was freaking out that you had caused a winter again."

Elsa laughed. "Anna, don't be silly. You know I'll never be like that again, not since I found love with you." She then gave Anna a soft kiss on the lips. "Now come on! Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

"Sure!" Anna chirped. "But err... can I put my winter dress on first? I don't really wanna be rolling around in the snow in my nightgown."

"Take all the time, you need, baby sister," Elsa responded. "I'll be waiting."

Just as she promised, after Anna had done her hair in its usual braids and changed into her blue and pink winter dress, she soon returned to her sister, who was busy playing about in the snow. Giggling, the joined in the fun and she and Elsa began to enjoy the first snowfall.

First, they started by building snowmen, their favourite pastime from when they were children. They built many in a short space of time, thanks to Elsa's powers providing a little assistance. Anna named the snowmen of course, all alphabetically.

Then came the snowball fight. The fight started slow, but eventually, both sisters were chucking snowballs at each other left and right over massive snow trenches they had erected from the massive piles. The battle raged across the castle courtyard for most of the morning.

Finally, the two sisters ended their struggle, when Anna lured her sister into a false sense of security. With a smirk on her lips, she leapt from behind her trench and tackled Elsa into the snow, pinning the queen underneath with pride.

"Got ya!" She cheered, before Elsa cuddled her and they wrapped up warm together in the large pile of snow surrounding them. The two sighed, as Anna rested on Elsa's chest, purring like a kitten as Elsa stroked her soft, strawberry blonde hair.

Kissing Anna's forehead, Elsa relaxed as more snowflakes started to fall. "You're adorable, Anna. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You were a very good girl one year so Mama and Papa made me as a birthday present to you?" Anna theorised, before Elsa booped her on the nose.

"That was just what we were told as kids, Anna," Elsa replied. "But then again... it does sound like the most logical solution for your life. Whatever the reason, I'm grateful for you being here."

"And I'm grateful for being with you, Elsa," Anna cooed, nuzzling Elsa. "So... are we getting out of this snow drift soon? Getting a bit cold."

"Oh, come on, you've been exposed to my powers long enough," Elsa remarked with a laugh. "Surely, you're resistant to the cold by now."

"Yeah, but we're under like ten feet of snow," Anna jested. "So just come on and dig us out of here."

"Why should I?" Elsa remarked. "Why can't I just cuddle my beautiful baby sister instead? After all, she deserves all the love in the world." Suddenly, Elsa's arms wrapped around Anna again and they snuggled in the little snow cocoon they had created for each other in this giant mound of snow and frost.

Anna blushed softly, curling up in Elsa's embrace again. She sighed, letting the Queen hold her close. While she couldn't feel the cold, she could feel the loving sensation that Elsa's hugs brought, as well as the soft beating of her heart.

Purring, Anna snuggled Elsa closer, letting the Queen hold her close in their little snow cocoon, before Anna then suddenly sneezed. "Okay, I think it is getting too cold."

Elsa smiled. "Then let's go and warm you up, my darling baby sister." She then melted some of the ice around them and picked up Anna in her arms, carrying her back into the castle.

Sometime later, the two of them were in front of the fire, with Anna sipping cocoa to warm herself up and she and Elsa were wrapped up in a furry blanket, sharing the warmth of the flames in front of them. Anna was still shivering a little, but she was very happy.

"Mmmmm... I think you should make it a royal decree that I always get cuddles like this," She cooed, letting Elsa's warm embrace be her centre again.

"That can be arranged, my love," Elsa said, kissing Anna's forehead again. "But for now, you need to get warmed up. I think you almost got hypothermia out there."

Giggling, Anna cuddled herself up to Elsa and looked out of the window, watching the snowfall once again. The first snowfall in such a long time, the first one that Anna and Elsa had spent together since they had reunited as sisters.

Elsa smiled, looking out as well as at the falling snowflakes. "I wish it could be winter every day, just the snow and you and me playing together."

"You know you can just do that in the garden right?" Anna stated.

"It isn't the same though," Elsa replied. "But this, my love... this is certainly a memory that we should treasure. Our first snowfall since the thaw."

"It's certainly a snow day to remember," Anna agreed, kissing Elsa passionately as they cuddled by the fire.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Cute canonverse fluff!


End file.
